Tons de Carmim
by Nokami Tsuko
Summary: Tudo está indo muito bem na vida de Cain e sua familia. Mas um serial killer e a chegada de um vulto à cidade de Londres podem tirar o conde de sua feliz e calma vida rotineira. x-contém cenas fortes-x x-e contém mistério sem-noção-x
1. Sem Vestígios e Sem Estrelas

**[À você que está acompanhando "Reflexões da Akatsuki - O Retorno", peço um pouquinho de paciência logo eu atualizo, yakusoku. T-T]**

/

/

Minha primeira fic de Conde Cain! \o/

Eu tirei essa idéia de um sonho (Sim, eu sonho em mangá, com onomatopéia e tudo).

/

/

Resuminho Padrão da Tsu:

_Essa história se passa em um universo onde o traíra do Riff morre salvando seu mestre (e fazendo algo nobre pela primeira vez em sua vida), Cain e Mary (e o Oscar) voltam para sua mansão após derrotarem a Delilah. E estão felizes para sempre! _\o/ Ou seja, o final feliz e tosco que eu teria dado ao mangá...

_Porém toda essa felicidade é posta em risco quando um serial killer misterioso aparece para tocar o terror em Londres, mais uma vez o Conde dos Venenos se vê envolvido em uma teia de segredos e intrigas. _

_E tudo parece se complicar mais ainda com a chegada de um estranho viajante que promete tirar nosso querido Cain do sério... _(Ho, ho, ho... ¬w¬)

/

/

Tá, resuminhos bestas a parte, vamos aos avisos:

1. Essa fic pode ou não conter spoilers. Se você não ainda não terminou de ver a história e não quer saber de segredos da série antes da hora, como por exemplo: **"O HARRY RESSUSCITA NO FINAL!!!"**, não leia. Ou então leia e acabe com a graça. Enfim, você está à sua própria conta e risco.

2. Conde Cain pertence à sortuda da Kaori Yuki. E se fosse meu, eu teria torturado o Riff até ele aprender a cantar o Hino Nacional em alemão e de trás pra frente!!! Ò.Ó9

3. Os outros personagens que não são da Kaori me pertencem!!! Copie e sofrerá as conseqüências!!! (Oh.. Que medo... ¬_¬)

4. [qualquer texto dentro de chaves] = intromissão da autora

5. _qualquer coisa em itálico _= fala sussurada ou com ênfase

6. _"qualquer coisa em itálico e entre aspas"_ = pensamento

/

/

Pronto, acabei! n_n Agora vamos à fic!

/

/

Ah, claro! Dedico essa história a Tenie F. Shiro, grande amiga, que me apresentou Conde Cain e mais uma dezena de coisas legais! (Obrigada por sua amizade, pelo seu apoio e pelas horas de fofoca! 8D)

/

* * *

/

Sem Vestígios e Sem Estrelas

/

A luz do sol de fim de tarde se alongava pela grama verde do jardim, os pássaros assobiavam pela última vez no dia antes de adormecerem e já se podia ouvir bem baixo o chiado melodioso dos insetos que acordavam para a noite.

Em toda a cena o conde identificava um único tema: paz. Paz como ele não sentia em muito tempo. Já fazia um mês desde que tudo acontecera e a Delilah finalmente encontrara seu fim, tudo estava bem... Como em uma eterna tarde dourada...

/

Sentado confortavelmente em uma cadeira, Cain observou sua pequena irmã correr pelo jardim, seguida por seu gigante 'noivo' que tentava por uma coroa de flores na cabeça da garota.

/

– Oscar, não! Pare de me seguir com essa coisa! Não combina com o meu vestido!

/

– Mas Mary... Essas flores combinam com o seu jeito delicado!

/

– Irmão, faça alguma coisa!!! – Mary agitou os braços, pedindo por socorro.

/

– Oscar, se perseguir Mary pelo jardim de novo, eu te expulso da mansão. – o conde ameaçou sem alterar seu jeito calmo.

/

– Meu querido cunhado... – Oscar se aproximou de Cain com seu usual jeito meloso – Não é normal que um cavalheiro agrade sua noiva com flores? – sorriu de orelha a orelha mostrando a coroa de margaridas.

/

– Não vai se casar com ela. – respondeu seco.

/

– Cain... – choramingou o gigante se agarrando ao pescoço do conde. – Porque você reluta tanto em aceitar o meu noivado com a nossa preciosa Mary?!

/

– Não vou me casar com você! – gritou a pequena dama.

/

– Me largue! – Cain tentou se desgrudar de Oscar. – Já chega! Saia da minha frente! Que droga, Oscar! – empurrou o homem para longe. – Você é muito chato, sabia? – o conde fez bico.

/

– Cain... – de repente Oscar ficou sério. – Você parece bem afinal...

/

– ... – Cain brisante [XD] – Do que você está falando?

/

– Eu achei que você não se adaptaria tão rápido depois de tudo que aconteceu. – ele fez uma pausa – Depois... da morte... _daquela pessoa_...

/

Encararam-se por um tempo, até Cain desviar o olhar.

_É verdade"_, pensou. Nem ele mesmo esperava se recuperar tão rápido da morte de Riff, mas ele realmente não parecia se importar. O assunto ainda gerava um aperto em seu coração [¬ ¬ Não acredito que escrevi isso...], mas ele podia amarrar os próprios sapatos e as feridas (do corpo e da alma) já não doíam mais.

Mesmo assim, mesmo com Mary, Oscar e o tio Neil ao seu lado, Cain se sentia vazio. Como se estivesse sozinho de novo.

/

– Mestre – o chamado de um empregado fez Cain despertar de seu devaneio – Há um detetive que deseja conversar com o senhor.

/

– Detetive? – parecia estranho, o que um detetive queria com ele, justo agora? – Mande-o vir.

/

O homem que entrou no jardim vestiu um sobretudo cinza claro e roupas escuras, tinha os cabelos castanhos desalinhados e era jovem, mas parecia não dormir a um bom tempo. Dirigiu um cumprimento mudo ao empregado que o acompanhara e se dirigiu ao conde que continuava sentado em sua cadeira. O sol já estava vermelho se deitando sobre o horizonte.

/

– Senhor Conde de Hargreaves? – o detetive perguntou, recebendo uma afirmação continuou – Sou o detetive Ethan Greyfith [Como se pronúncia isso?! o.o] da Scotland Yard.

/

– Sente se, por favor. Aceita um chá? – o conde interrompeu.

/

– Bem, eu não... – Greyfith parou de falar, seu olhar se deteve na garota e no rapaz que continuavam no jardim. – Eu acho que não é bom que a criança continue ouvindo a conversa... – ele disse um pouco envergonhado.

/

– Há algo que Maryweather não possa ouvir da nossa conversa? – o conde investigou cauteloso.

/

– Bem... – o detetive encarou o conde – é sobre um caso de assassinato. Acho que o senhor pode saber algo que possa nos ajudar.

/

Cain ficou surpreso. _"O que eu posso saber de um assassinato? Será que... Delilah..."_. Então, o conde se virou para sua irmã que observava curiosa:

/

– Mary, vá brincar em outro lugar.

/

– Mas... Irmão! – a pequena protestou.

/

– Maryweather! – ele estava falando sério.

/

Oscar percebeu que aqui era um sinal para ele ir também, pegou Mary no colo e saíram do jardim.

/

– O senhor conde tem uma irmã muito geniosa... – o detetive comentou.

/

– Por favor, me fale do crime. – Cain pediu assim que Mary e Oscar saíram de vista – Isso teria algo a ver com a organização denominada Delilah?

/

– Estou ciente de seus recentes envolvimentos com esta organização secreta... – o detetive fez uma pausa se lembrando dos inúmeros relatórios escabrosos sobre os crimes da tal Delilah, então continuou – Mas vim aqui por outro motivo. Acho que seu conhecimento com venenos pode ser útil na resolução de um caso de assassinato.

/

Cain suspirou aliviado. Afinal, não era aquele fantasma que ressuscitara de seu passado trazendo más notícias... _"Porém, há um fantasma novo... E ele parece usar veneno!"_

/

– Foi encontrado algum frasco contendo alguma substancia estranha no local do crime?

/

– Na verdade... _Nada_ foi encontrado na cena do crime. – o detetive fez questão de dar ênfase em 'nada' – Só o corpo amarrado ao chão com correntes.

/

– Amarrado? – o conde se surpreendeu. – Venenos geralmente deixam a vitima paralisada antes da morte. Que assassino amarra a vitima após usar veneno?

/

– Talvez descobrindo o veneno usado, possamos descobrir quem seria esse assassino.

/

– Você pode me levar até o local do crime?

/

– Estava esperando que pedisse... – o detetive deu um sorriso de canto de boca. Se levantaram e saíram da mansão.

/

––––––––––––––––//––––––––––––––––

/

Já estava escuro quando os dois homens chegaram ao beco escuro perto do píer onde uma multidão de policiais dispersava os curiosos que ainda se amontoavam para ver a cena escabrosa. Por todo lado, homens de feições sérias e astutas caminhavam pensativos investigando cada detalhe nas paredes e no chão e úmido de maresia.

Os dois se aproximaram do aglomerado, Cain a frente se esquivando das pessoas que circulavam.

/

– Greyfith! Finalmente voltou! – um homenzinho gorducho de bigode e jeito alegre gritou do meio da multidão – Por onde esteve, seu bastardo? – o homem perguntou rindo.

/

– Já conseguiram quebrar as correntes? – já foi perguntando o mais jovem.

/

– Não, ainda não. São muito resistentes essas coisas. Oh! Esse é o tal Conde dos Venenos? – perguntou bem-humorado, como se perguntasse se Cain era o Conde das Tulipas [Ah... Sei... XD].

/

– Senhor conde, este é o detetive Manson, chefe dos encarregados do caso.

/

– É um prazer, senhor Manson. – cumprimentou educadamente Cain com uma leve reverência. – Sou Cain Christopher Hargreaves, o Conde dos Venenos. – ele acrescentou em tom jocoso.

/

– Oho! Mais que jovem espirituoso! – o detetive gorducho exclamou em um tom que não pretendia ser irônico.

/

– Senhor Manson... – chamou o detetive mais jovem um pouco envergonhado – Não seria melhor seguir com a investigação? Devíamos mostrar o corpo ao conde.

/

– Ah! Sim, sim! Vamos ao trabalho então. – o homem virou e se dirigiu para um lugar escuro afastado da multidão.

/

O três caminharam até o vulto estendido sobre o chão, cercado pelas sombras altas de quatro policiais. Quando se aproximaram, Manson fez sinal para que um dos policiais erguesse a luz da lamparina, iluminando o local.

Cain observou o corpo do homem recém revelado pela luz. Era alto e tinha cabelos loiros muito claros, usava um casaco marrom um tanto velho e calças escuras igualmente velhas, mas impecáveis e sem um arranhão.

Porém o mais espantoso naquele bizarro homem morto estendido no chão do beco do píer não eram suas roupas perfeitas para uma pessoa assassinada, nem a expressão de terror em seu rosto, nem o fato de ele estar amarrado de bruços ao chão por enormes correntes, mas sim seus olhos que estavam negros como duas grandes bolas de bilhar de número 8. O Conde dos Venenos teve que se aproximar para olhar melhor, aquela cor escura nos globos oculares do homem o deixou chocado.

/

– Há algum veneno que possa fazer isso com os olhos da vitima? – perguntou Greyfith.

/

– Não que eu conheça... – respondeu Cain ainda chocado – Hm, sem sangue ou secreções na boca. Os músculos não estão contraídos. Sem feridas na pele. E obviamente não se pode examinar o estado das pupilas. – ele começou a examinar o cadáver com habilidade – Nenhum sinal de veneno. – concluiu se virando para os dois detetives.

/

– Mas que perícia! Parece um legista! – exclamou Manson.

/

– O senhor conde já trabalhou na área médica? – perguntou Greyfith admirado.

/

– Não, mas em todos esses anos eu observei os inúmeros sinais de morte por ingestão de venenos. – Cain explicou – Eu só observei o básico, um legista poderia fazer uma análise mais avançada do corpo para saber da existência ou não de um veneno. – ele se afastou do corpo, seguido pelos dois detetives – Por ora, não há sinal de que a vitima tenha ingerido veneno, a não ser pela cor dos globos oculares. Mas, mesmo eu, nunca vi um veneno agir desse jeito. – ele conclui um pouco frustrado.

/

– Então não há nada que você possa fazer? – perguntou o mais jovem.

/

– Receio que não... – Cain respondeu pensativo.

/

– Senhor Manson! Conseguimos quebrar as correntes! – gritou um jovem policial que agitava os braços.

/

– Finalmente! – exclamou o detetive experiente.

/

Os três homens voltaram para junto do corpo que agora estava virado de costas. A frente das roupas estava imaculada como o resto, embora sujas e molhadas.

/

– Nada... – suspirou Manson – Esse sujeito parece que simplesmente caiu morto e com duas bolas de carvão no lugar dos olhos.

/

– Espere um pouco... – Cain pediu observando o corpo de perto – O que...

/

Cain perdeu as palavras ao desabotoar a camisa branca e suja do morto. No peito do homem o conde viu dois grandes cortes em X, tão fundos que ele poderia por três dedos entre eles... Porém, sem sangue. A carne estava seca como se estivesse ficado ao sol por muito tempo... E acima do X cortado na carne do morto havia um símbolo: um círculo e dentro dele 7 ou 9 traços arrumados em um desenho estranho que não fazia sentido.

/

– Que diabos é isso?! – Manson exclamou horrorizado.

/

– Cortes fundos, mas sem sangue! A pele está limpa e a roupa também! – Greyfith observou.

/

– _Esse símbolo... _– Cain murmurou refletindo. _"Já vi algo assim em algum lugar..."_

/

– Símbolos e mortes estranhas! Isso é coisa de psicopata! – apontou Manson – Talvez até um serial killer...

/

– Mas... E o sangue? – o jovem detetive continuava admirado com a limpeza do corpo mutilado.

/

– Simples. O assassino cortou o homem até a morte, o marcou com o seu símbolo, o lavou, o vestiu com umas roupas velhas e o amarrou aqui. – concluiu Manson com decisão.

/

– Porque ele se daria ao trabalho de lavá-lo e vesti-lo? – interrogou Cain – Se você corta um emblema na carne de um homem é porque você quer que o vejam.

/

A essa afirmação, nenhum dos dois detetives teve resposta. E ninguém ainda tinha uma resposta para a estranha cor que os olhos haviam adquirido. O homem marcado continuava misterioso...

/

– Bom... Sem veneno... – Cain disse após um longo silêncio – Não há mais nada que eu posso fazer. – disse se preparando para ir embora.

/

– Conde... – Greyfith pensou em dizer alguma coisa, todavia não havia realmente mais nada que o Hargreaves pudesse fazer ali. Cain subiu na carruagem e se foi.

/

Enquanto o carro seguia pela estrada enluarada que levava a mansão dos Hargreaves, o jovem Herdeiro dos Venenos refletia sobre a cena que acabara de testemunhar. Lembrou-se das palavras de Manson, _"Um serial killer..."_.

Pensou em sua pequena irmã, seu amado tio, seu 'cunhado' [Tá, não pensou tanto assim nele... ¬ ¬], sua família que poderia estar em perigo novamente. Mas aquele homem e aquele caso não tinham nada a ver com ele. _"Contudo... Um pouco de cuidado não faz mal..."_

/

––––––––––––––––//––––––––––––––––

/

Enquanto dois detetives continuavam pensando sobre um caso de assassinato e uma carruagem seguia por um caminho banhado de luar até uma mansão, um vulto vestindo uma capa de viagem passava rapidamente pelas trilhas nas colinas além de Londres.

Parou em um monte de onde podia ver as luzes de toda a capital inglesa. Todas as pequenas luzes da cidade, de cada casa, de cada bar e loja, pareciam ainda mais brilhantes em contraste com o céu azul-escuro quase negro. E o vulto de capa parecia notar muito bem isso.

Encarou a cidade e depois, com um suspiro triste, encarou o céu opaco.

/

– Aqui. Esta é a Cidade do Recomeço, que brilha como o céu noturno. – observou – Porém... – suspirou novamente – A noite hoje não tem estrelas...

/

E após olhar longamente para a cidade brilhante e para o céu que não brilhava, o vulto recomeçou a caminhar até os portões da Cidade do Recomeço.

/

* * *

/

\o/ Fim do capítulo 1! Aguardo reviews!

/

Se você gostou, disque 1

Se você não gostou, disque 2

Se você gostou e quer que eu continue logo, disque 3

Se você não gostou e quer me matar, disque 4

Se você quer me matar independente da história, disque 5

Se você ficou curioso a respeito do vulto de capa, disque 6

Se você gostou do Greyfith, disque 7

Se você gostou do Manson, disque 8

Se você gostou do morto, disque 9

Se você não gosta do Riif, disque 10

Se você quer um beijo do Cain ou de alguém da Akatsuki, disque 1568749

/

Bem, isso é tudo por hoje pessoas!

Até o próximo capítulo! o/

/

/

/

/

/

Ah, claro!

/

1568749!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Identidade

Enfim, capítulo 2! Esse deu trabalho!

/

Por favor, perdoem as minhas cenas de luta podres... Não sei descrever coisas rápidas.

/

No capítulo anterior:

Um detetive pede a ajuda de Cain na investigação de um assassinato, porém as circunstâncias misteriosas se provam um obstáculo na resolução do crime. Por fim, o jovem conde concluiu que a causa da morte não veneno, logo ele não pode ajudar em nada.

Enquanto Cain volta para casa, preocupado com a segurança de sua família, um vulto de capa chega à cidade. Perguntas ficam no ar:

Quem é o assassino? Seria ele um serial killer? Quem será o visitante misterioso? E que significado teria a Cidade do Recomeço?

/

Disclamer: Conde Cain não me pertence. Eu só pego emprestado da Yuki-san nos dias de folga.

/

* * *

Identidade

/

No dia seguinte...

Um homem muito alto desfilava pela rua fazendo graça para uma linda garotinha de vestido rosa que se irritava cada vez mais com o comportamento do rapaz. Atrás deles caminhava um segundo homem, mais baixo e 'delicado' que o outro, usava roupas negras e estava visivelmente perdido em pensamentos.

/

– Cain, devia olhar andar olhando para frente. Vai dar de cara com alguma coisa daqui a pouco. – Oscar avisou se voltando para o conde.

/

– O que? – Cain levantou a cabeça sem ter entendido nada. Mas não houve tempo de uma resposta, quando deu por si já estava caído no chão com a testa machucada. _"Ah... Isso..."_

/

– Eu avisei... – Oscar alfinetou apontando para a placa do Café onde Cain tinha batido.

/

– Mas que coisa... – Cain se levantou limpando a poeira das roupas. – Essa placa está baixa...

/

– Oh! Me desculpe, senhor! – um garoto gritou, usava uniforme, deveria ser um empregado do Café. – Eu deixei esse letreiro aí para arrumar depois e me esqueci! Poderia ter se machucado de uma forma bem pior! O senhor está bem?! – perguntou desesperado, despejando palavras sobre Cain.

/

– Está tudo bem. Eu deveria olhar para onde estou indo... – Cain sorriu, tranqüilizando o rapaz.

/

Duas mulheres que observavam a cena soltaram risinhos envergonhados e começaram a cochichar apontando o conde. Percebendo isso, Cain se apressou a alcançar rápido Oscar e se posicionar em um ângulo onde estivesse escondido. Aquela era uma situação bem embaraçosa.

Porém, parecia que Oscar não se importava com embaraços. Agora, ele fazia caretas e poses estranhas para Maryweather no meio da rua.

/

– Buu! – ele exclamou apertando as bochechas e botando a língua para fora [Alguém entendeu que careta é essa?].

/

– Oscar! Pare com isso! – Mary ralhou. Mas, Cain notou, ela parecia querer rir.

/

Desde que Oscar viera morar na mansão, Mary estava sempre feliz. Ela tinha ganhado um companheiro com quem se divertia. Mesmo assim, a garota sempre fazia um charme e gostava de fingir que se irritava com as palhaçadas do gigante.

/

– Pare! Pare com isso! – ele gritou agitando os braços – Eu vou fugir de você! – e saiu correndo desaparecendo na multidão.

/

– Mary! – Cain chamou a irmã, mas ela já tinha se metido no meio das pessoas. _"Isso não vai acabar bem!"_.

/

A garotinha saiu empurrando pessoas e passando por baixo de braços. Nem sabia ao certo onde estava indo, só seguia em frente. Ouviu um homem gritando 'Cuidado!', mas não deu ouvidos continuou correndo. _"O Oscar é TÃÃÃÃÃO bobo!"_.

Mary saiu do meio da aglomeração de pedestres que faziam suas compras pela cidade e parou no meio da rua. Ouviu alguém gritar algo como 'Saía da frente!' e depois 'Cuidado! Tem uma garota ali!', só então ela notou a carruagem que vinha disparada em sua direção [Piegas, né?]. Ela não gritou, não pensou nisso, mas a cena lhe fez lembrar de algo do passado. _"Que coisa, não?"_, pensou com um risinho interno.

Era estranho, ela não se sentia com medo, era como se soubesse que nada lhe aconteceria.

/

– Maryweather! – Cain gritou do meio da multidão. Ele sabia instintivamente que a criança no meio da rua era sua irmãzinha.

/

Foram segundos e no momento em que ele a viu parada no meio da pista, o carro com seus cavalos já estava a meio segundo de atingi-la, quando um borrão preto passou no meio da pista.

No momento seguinte, a carruagem havia passado parando alguns metros à frente e Mary estava do outro lado da rua, tombada no chão com uma outra pessoa sobre ela [OMG! o.o] e Cain foi engolido pela onda de pedestres que observava a cena.

Mary observou seu salvador misterioso: era alto para uma mulher e baixo para um homem, usava uma capa com capuz que cobria todo o corpo e rosto e estava com a cabeça baixa, logo ela percebeu o porquê. A pessoa apertava uma mão contra o estomago, devia ter batido quando... _"Mas o que aconteceu, afinal? Foi tudo muito rápido!"_, ela pensou chocada.

Ela nem teria piscado, quando o vulto se atirou no meio da rua para tirá-la do caminho da carruagem. Nesse meio tempo, ele deveria ter batido em alguma coisa, quem não diria até na própria carruagem?!

/

– Você está bem? – perguntou a pessoa de capa, a voz distorcida pela dor da batida.

/

– Sim... – Mary respondeu um pouco insegura.

/

Dito isso, o salvador se levantou e sumiu no meio das pessoas. Cain apareceu em seguida com Oscar ao seu lado empurrando as pessoas que obstruíam a passagem.

Vendo a irmãzinha no chão, Cain correu até ela muito preocupado.

/

– Mary! Meu Deus, você está bem?! – ele berrou mais que perguntou.

/

– Sim, meu irmão. Nem um aranhão. – ela se levantou limpando as barras do vestido.

/

– Você podia ter morrido! – ele gritou desesperado.

/

– Falando nisso... Como está viva?! – Oscar interrompeu. Recebeu um olhar fuzilante de Cain, como quem diz: 'Cale a boca, seu inútil!'.

/

– Na verdade... – Mary recomeçou – Uma pessoa se atirou na frente da carruagem e me tirou da rua.

/

– ONDE?! – Cain procurou – Quem é essa pessoa?!

/

– Era... Vestia capa. – ela disse assustada, percebia a preocupação do irmão – Não vi o rosto, mas já foi embora.

/

– ... – Cain olhou de novo para a multidão antes de anunciar – Vamos sair daqui.

/

Os três se espremeram no meio do aglomerado de pessoas que assistia a cena e desapareceram.

Enquanto caminhavam procurando um lugar mais calmo, Cain martelava sobre a identidade do salvador misterioso. Com um assassino solto pela cidade era perigoso deixar Mary próxima de qualquer pessoa suspeita. Contudo, aquela pessoa suspeita a havia salvado da morte certa... _"Como alguém pode ser tão rápido?"_.

/

––––––––––––––––//––––––––––––––––

/

Os três estavam sentados no mesmo Café de mais cedo. Como Cain e Oscar estavam falando de coisas muito chatas, Mary se levantou e foi explorar o jardim ali perto. _'Um lugar de onde eu possa ficar de olho em você!"_, Cain pensou observando a irmã tocar as flores.

Como o conde estava muito quieto e pensativo, Oscar tentou puxar assunto várias vezes, mas sem resposta. Desde que Cain havia voltado para casa na noite passada estava perdido em algum lugar de sua confusa cabeça e estava respondendo meio devagar, com certeza alguma coisa naquele crime o perturbava.

Tomando coragem, o cunhado respirou fundo e perguntou de uma vez:

/

– Cain... – chamou, não houve resposta – Cain, tem alguma coisa que está te deixando preocupado! Você está me ignorando mais que o normal! O que foi que você fez ontem à noite!? – ele gritou mais do que falou, atraindo a atenção de várias pessoas que estavam no Café.

/

– Oscar... – _"Respire fundo, conte até 10..."_ – Eu sei que é difícil para você, mas _Por Favor_ não grite coisas estranhas em público...

/

– Cain, me diga! – no segundo seguinte Oscar acabou com quase toda a distância entre o rosto dos dois e segurou as mãos de Cain nas suas – O que você viu ontem à noite com aquele detetive? – ele falou ainda em voz alta, dessa vez todas as pessoas pararam o que estavam fazendo se viraram para encarar 'os dois'.

/

– Eu disse para parar de fazer coisas estranhas! – Cain berrou depois de acertar um belo murro na cabeça de seu querido cunhadinho.

/

– Bem... Você só me disse para parar de dizer coisas estranhas... – ele riu massageando o galo na cabeça, mas percebeu que o amigo não estava com humor para brincadeiras. _"Como sempre..."_ – Agora é sério... O que foi que aconteceu ontem? Tinha alguma coisa a ver com a Delilah? – ele perguntou com cautela.

/

– Não. – Cain respirou fundo antes de continuar – Tudo continua bem, a Delilah acabou...

/

– Então porque você está tão preocupado? Você disse que a causa não tinha sido veneno e que não estava envolvido em nada afinal.

/

– Eu disse que o corpo não apresentava sinais de nenhum veneno 'que eu conhecesse'. – Cain ressaltou.

/

– Mesmo assim, você não pode ajudar se não souber nada desse veneno. Está tudo bem!

/

– Você não viu aquele homem! – Cain exclamou, a consternação era nítida em seu rosto – Era horrível! Os olhos... – a lembrança macabra interrompeu sua fala.

/

– Pretos como carvão... – Oscar completou.

/

– Se esse for mesmo um serial killer, temo por Maryweather, pelo meu tio...

/

– Obrigado pela parte que me toca... – Oscar brincou.

/

Cain decidiu parar o assunto por aí. Realmente não adiantava se preocupar.

Ali perto, uma pequena garota se aproveitava da distração de seus protetores para se afastar um pouquinho mais.

A garota loira se esgueirou pela lateral do Café e saiu pela calçada. _"Quem o Cain pensa que é para me prender aqui?". _Ela andou pela avenida, seria impressão dela ou ela sentia um calafrio na espinha?

Quando estava quase se decidindo por voltar, sentiu uma mão tapar sua boca e ela foi puxada para a escuridão de um beco [Oh... Que criatividade....... ¬¬].

/

Mary, claro, não se deixaria ser apanhada tão fácil. Ela mordeu a mão de seu agressor e saiu correndo, mas um segundo homem a segurou.

/

– Melhor não fugir mocinha... – o rapaz debochou – Ela pode valer um bom preso no mercado negro...

/

– Será que ela ainda é virgem? – o outro disse levantando a saia dela.

/

– Abusado! – Mary chutou a cara do homem com força. Mas o outro a jogou no chão e pegou uma faca.

/

– Agora chega! Você poderia até acabar bem de vida se fosse vendida para algum cara rico. Mas agora eu vou matar você! – ele avançou na direção dela. Porém foi derrubado...

/

No Café, Oscar e Cain ouviram gritos e perceberam que Mary já não estava perto. Cain se levantou e saiu correndo pela rua, deixando Oscar com a conta.

/

––––––––––––––––//––––––––––––––––

/

Mary tirou as mãos do rosto e tentou olhar a cena. Mas sua vista estava tapada por uma pessoa... que usava capa. A garota olhou para os lados e viu que o cara com a faca estava caído no chão meio atordoado e o outro estava à frente chocado com aparição repentina do encapuzado.

/

– Te encontrei de novo. – Mary olhou em volta procurando a voz quando se deu conta de que esta pertencia à pessoa a sua frente.

/

Estava diferente da outra vez que tinham se visto, já que agora o vulto não tinha a voz alterada pela dor. A voz era suave e delicada, mas parecia animada.

Mas ela não pode responder, o outro homem avançou sobre encapuzado.

/

A pessoa de capa nem se alterou, simplesmente bloqueou o braço do homem e o atirou para o lado, fazendo-o derrubar o companheiro que já se levantava.

/

– Mas que chatos... – colocou as mãos na cintura em tom de repreensão – Tenho a impressão de que os homens da Inglaterra não devem tratar uma dama desse jeito.

/

Mary observou chocada. Embora seu protetor fosse bem menor que o homem, tinha conseguido arremessá-lo longe sem esforço! Ainda sim, era alto demais para uma mulher.

/

– Mary? Onde você está?! – Cain atravessou correndo a rua e entrou no beco – Mary o que-... Quem são esses homens?! – ele exclamou assim que viu os dois no chão. Mas então ele notou a pessoa encapuzada à sua frente, que ajudava Mary a se levantar.

/

– Cain! Achou ela? – Oscar apareceu alguns segundos depois. Cain não respondeu, continuou olhando a pessoa misteriosa.

/

– Quem é você?

/

– Só um segundo... – o encapuzado pediu se virando para os homens. Eles tinham levantado e estavam prontos para a revanche. – Que teimosos! – xingou.

/

O homem da faca avançou correndo, mas recebeu uma chave do encapuzado. O vulto continuou correndo e aproveitou o embalo para chutar o outro homem bem na cara.

Soltou o homem nocauteado sobre o outro que estava caído no chão e se virou para Cain.

/

– Como-... – ele começou, mas então mudou a pergunta – Quem é você?

/

A pessoa misteriosa tirou o capuz lentamente e encarou o conde. Não disse nada, apenas sorriu para Cain, que ficou paralisado.

/

* * *

/

Esse capítulo ficou sem graça ao meu ver... Fora as partes do Oscar que eu amei escrever! XD

/

E aí? Ficou curioso? Está com a pulga atras da orelha? Seu cachorro te odeia? Sua familia quer que você faça Medicina, mas você quer fazer Música?

Deixa um review que tudo resolve. ;x


End file.
